4.09 Konturen der Zukunft
ist die 9. Episode der 4. Staffel und die insgesamt 81. Episode von Lost. Lockes Camp wird angegriffen und Jack versucht, die Identität einer angespülten Leiche herauszufinden. Inhalt Strandlager Kate sitzt am Strand und winkt dem vorbeigehenden Jack zu, bevor sie ihr Shirt runterzieht, um sich zu waschen, und er in seinem Zelt verschwindet. Dort greift er zu einem Pillenfläschchen mit einem Antibiotikum, als er plötzlich von Kate überrascht wird. Auf die Frage, ob er ein Rezept dafür besitze, meint Jack, dass er sich selbst eins ausgestellt habe. Er vermutet, dass er wahrscheinlich nur einen „Magen-Darm-Infekt“ hat. Kate fragt ihn, warum sie solange nichts vom Frachter gehört haben, worauf Jack sie beruhigt. Er glaubt, die Frachtercrew würde sich vermutlich dasselbe fragen und sie hätten wahrscheinlich Probleme mit den zerstörten Maschinen. Während die zwei flirten, ertönt im Hintergrund das Gebell von Vincent. Ein aufgebrachter Bernard ruft nach Hilfe. Als alle anwesenden Überlebenden hinlaufen, um die Situation zu untersuchen, erkennen sie einen leblosen Körper, der an den Strand gespült wurde. Nachdem Jack und Bernard den Körper aus dem Wasser ziehen, fragen sie die zwei Anwesenden der Frachtercrew, Charlotte und Daniel, ob sie den Verstorbenen kennen. Faraday enthüllt, dass es sich bei der Leiche um Ray handle und er der Arzt des Frachters sei. Seine Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten. Daniel versichert, dass er beim Abflug noch am Leben war und er und Charlotte daher keine Ahnung haben, dass ihm was zugestossen ist. thumb|left|250px|[[Ray (Doktor)|Ray wird tot am Strand angespült.]] Jack erkundigt sich, ob das Satellitentelefon bereits repariert sei, doch es würde gerade für eine Übertragung des Morsealphabets reichen. Kate zieht los, um die noch benötigten Teile zu besorgen, während Jack erstmal Bernard zur Seite nimmt. Später gelingt es Daniel eine Verbindung herzustellen und mittels Morsecode mit dem Frachter zu kommunizieren. Er übermittelt die Frage: „Was ist mit dem Arzt geschehen?“ und erhält unmittelbar darauf eine Antwort. Faraday übersetzt: „Euren Freunden geht es gut, der Helikopter wird am nächsten Morgen kommen.“ Doch Bernard versteht den Morsecode und macht die Überlebenden auf die Lüge aufmerksam. Die Antwort lautet in Wirklichkeit: „Wovon sprichst du? Dem Doktor geht es gut!“ Jack verliert die Kontrolle und drängt Daniel an einen Baum. Daniel gibt zu, dass der Frachter niemals geplant hatte, irgendjemanden von der Insel zu retten. Jack ist ziemlich angeschlagen und stolpert wütend und offensichtlich mit schlimmen Schmerzen in der Magengegend davon. Baracken thumb|250px|right|[[Keamys Team|Die Söldner mit Alex am Sonarzaun.]] Alex wurde von einer Gruppe von fünf Söldnern gefangen genommen, die von Keamy angeführt werden. Diese Söldner sind für den Tod von Karl und Danielle Rousseau verantwortlich und gehören zur Besatzung der Kahana. Alle scheinen eine militärische Ausbildung genossen zu haben und sind mit dem neuesten technischen Equipment und Multicam-Tarnanzügen ausgestattet. Sie nehmen Alex die Augenbinde ab und enthüllen, dass sie am Rand des Sonarzaunes, der die Baracken umgibt, angekommen sind. Sie befehlen ihr den Zaun zu deaktivieren, worauf sie darum bittet, das Baby in den Baracken zu verschonen. Keamy droht nochmals mit Nachdruck und einer geladenen Waffe auf ihrem Kopf, dass sie unverzüglich den Code eingeben soll, woraufhin sie völlig aufgebracht und vor Todesangst die Zahlen 1623 eintippt. thumb|250px|left|[[Sawyer auf den Weg zu Claires Haus.]] Währenddessen spielen Sawyer, Locke und Hurley in den Baracken Risiko, als plötzlich ein Telefon ohne Wählscheibe klingelt. Locke nimmt den Hörer ab und hört eine automatische Ansage, die immer wieder „Code 14J“ wiederholt. Unterdessen spielt Ben gerade in einem anderen Haus am Klavier, als Locke und Sawyer hereinplatzen und ihn fragen, was dieser Code zu bedeuten habe. Diese Nachricht versetzt Ben in große Hektik. Er öffnet den Klaviersitz und schnappt sich die darin befindende Shotgun, die er sofort Sawyer übergibt. Ben ist dabei, aus dem Haus zu stürmen, als Locke ihn aufhält und fragt, was diese Panik zu bedeuten habe. Darauf erwidert Ben: „Sie sind hier!“ thumb|250px|right|[[Claires Haus explodiert.]] Sawyer will Claire ebenfalls in Bens Haus bringen, obwohl Ben ihn warnt, nicht ins Freie zu gehen. Sie schläft noch in ihrem Haus. Locke macht Anstalten Sawyer zu begleiten, doch Ben überredet ihn, mit in das Haus zu kommen. Lockes Überleben sei von großer Wichtigkeit und nur in Bens Nähe könne er dafür garantieren, dass Locke nichts geschehen würde. Die Angreifer würden es nicht riskieren, Ben zu verletzen. Sie betreten das Haus und verbarrikadieren sich mit allem, was ihnen zur Verfügung steht. Plötzlich eröffnen die Söldner das Feuer. Sawyer fordert Doug auf, der gerade Feuerholz sammelt und seinen Weg kreuzt, ins Haus zu gehen, bevor diesen eine Kugel trifft. Panisch laufen Jerome und eine blonde Frau aus dem Haus in Dougs Richtung und werden ebenfalls getroffen, was zur Folge hat, dass alle drei ihren Schusswunden erliegen. Sawyer gelingt es, dem Kugelhagel auszuweichen, während er mit einer Handfeuerwaffe das Feuer erwidert. Er arbeitet sich zu Claires Haus vor, doch als er dort ankommt, muss er hilflos mit ansehen, wie es von einem Raketenwerfer zerstört wird. Kurz danach hören die Schüsse überraschend auf. Als Sawyer die Überreste des Hauses durchsucht, findet er Claire. Sie hat zwar leichte Schrammen und ist bewusstlos, ansonsten anscheinend aber unverletzt. Claire kommt wieder zu sich und hält Sawyer für Charlie. Unterdessen fragt Locke Ben, warum er unbedingt überleben müsse. Ben antwortet, sie müssten zusammen zu Jacob gehen, da dieser der einzige sei, der jetzt noch wisse, was zu tun sei. Als Locke erwidert, er wisse nicht, wo die Hütte von Jacob sei, erinnert ihn Ben daran, dass Hurley es aber weiß. Sawyer trägt Claire zum Haus, in dem Ben Locke und Hurley erneut mit Nachdruck davor warnt, die Türe zu öffnen und jemanden reinzulassen. Entgegen Bens Anweisung wirft Hugo jedoch einen Sessel durch ein Fenster, wodurch Sawyer und Claire das Haus betreten können. thumb|250px|left|[[Ben erblickt seine Tochter in den Händen von Keamy.]] Kurze Zeit später klingelt es an der Tür. Sawyer entfernt Teile der Barrikade und öffnet die Tür. Vor der Tür steht Miles. Er hat ein Walkie-Talkie, das ihm die Söldner mitgegeben haben, um mit Ben zu kommunizieren. Zuerst weigert sich Ben, mit den Söldnern zu sprechen. Als er jedoch hört, dass sie Alex als Geisel genommen haben, ändert er seine Meinung. Keamy fordert ihn über Funk auf, aus dem östlichen Fenster des Hauses zu sehen, wo er bereits warte, um mit ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sprechen. Er erklärt Ben, dass er seine Tochter freilassen werde und auch sonst niemand zu Schaden kommen würde, wenn sich dieser nur ergibt. Ben erwidert, dass er bestimmt kein Vertrauen zu ihm habe und da genau wisse, was Keamy in Uganda getan hat und was er für ein Mensch ist. Nach dieser Unterhaltung beendet Keamy die Formalitäten, lässt Alex bringen und zielt mit der Waffe auf ihren Hinterkopf. thumb|250px|right|[[Keamy erschießt Alex.]] Er wiederholt, dass niemand verletzt werde, wenn Ben aus der Vordertür herauskäme. Ben lehnt ab und macht den Vorschlag, dass Keamy und seine Männer umkehren, die Insel verlassen und deren Existenz vergessen sollen. Martin gibt Ben noch weitere 10 Sekunden, um aus dem Haus zu kommen, bevor er Alex erschießt. Als er den Countdown herunter zählt, erklärt Ben, dass Alex ihm nichts bedeutet und er sie als Baby von einer „geisteskranken Frau“ gestohlen habe. Sie sei nur ein Pfand und sie bedeute ihm nichts. Daraufhin erschießt Keamy Alex und lässt Ben geschockt und sprachlos zurück. thumb|250px|left|[[Bens Geheimtüre.]] Ben murmelt: „Er hat die Regeln geändert“ (Orig.: „He changed the rules“), und verschwindet hastig in seinem geheimen Raum, bevor Sawyer ihn aufhalten kann. Hinter seinen Kleiderbügeln mit jeder Menge Anzügen öffnet Ben einen weiteren geheimen Durchgang. Der Durchgang ist durch eine Tür aus Stein verschlossen, die mit einigen, wie Hieroglyphen aussehenden, Zeichen verziert ist. Das Innere des Raumes wurde nicht gezeigt. thumb|250px|right|Das [[Monster attackiert die Söldner.]] Als es bereits dunkel wird, taucht Ben mit verschmutztem Gesicht wieder auf. Er gibt allen die Anweisung, auf sein Kommando hin nach draußen zu gehen und in den Dschungel zu laufen. Es ertönt ein Poltern und Grollen, bevor die Erde erzittert und das Monster, sehr viel größer als es bisher in Erscheinung getreten ist, in das Camp donnert und sich zum Waldrand auf die Söldner zubewegt. Es attackiert die Söldnertruppe und es sind Schreie und Schüsse zu hören. Hurley fragt verwundert, ob Ben das Monster „gerade einfach gerufen habe“ und Locke erkennt, dass Ben gelogen hat, als er meinte, er wisse nicht, was das Monster sei. Die Geräusche werden leiser und Ben weist die Evakuierung der Baracken an, bevor er sich von seiner verstorbenen Tochter verabschiedet. Claire, Aaron, Hurley, Sawyer, Miles, Ben und Locke sind offensichtlich die einzigen Überlebenden des Angriffs. Sawyer bezeichnet Ben und Locke als geisteskrank, nachdem diese davon sprechen, Jacob aufzusuchen. Er will mit Miles, Hurley, Claire und Aaron zurück zum Strandlager. Locke richtet plötzlich seine Waffe auf Sawyer, um ihn daran zu hindern, Hurley mitzunehmen. Er und Ben brauchen ihn offensichtlich, um Jacobs Hütte zu finden. Sawyer zieht daraufhin ebenfalls seine Waffe. Hurley bringt sie dazu, dies zu beenden und bleibt freiwillig bei Ben und Locke. Vorausblende thumb|250px|right|[[Ben erwacht in der Sahara.]] Ben zittert und es scheint, als kondensiere sein Atem, als er in der Sahara zu sich kommt. Er liegt auf dem Boden und trägt einen Parka, auf dem ein bisher unbekanntes DHARMA-Logo und der Name Halliwax zu sehen ist. Zudem hat Benjamin eine Wunde am Arm und spuckt eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit aus, während zwei Beduinen auf Pferden sich seinem Aufenthaltsort nähern. Einer der Beduinen weist darauf hin, dass am Boden Spuren fehlen, die Bens plötzliches Auftauchen erklären könnten, worauf der zweite entgegnet, dass er „ja wohl nicht vom Himmel gefallen sei“. Ben versucht, mit den beiden zu kommunizieren, indem er sich nach ihren Sprachkenntnissen in Englisch, Arabisch und Türkisch erkundigt. Doch sie scheinen ihn zu ignorieren. Einer der Beduinen nähert sich ihm, um ihn nach Waffen zu durchsuchen, wobei er einen Teleskopschlagstock entdeckt. Da die zwei bezüglich dieser und ähnlicher Technik umgebungsbedingt nicht auf dem neuesten Stand sind, erkennen sie den Schlagstock nicht als Waffe und Ben nutzt ihre Unachtsamkeit. Er schnappt sich das Gewehr des Beduinen, der ihn durchsucht hat, und erschießt damit den Beduinen auf dem Pferd. Anschließend wendet er sich wieder dem anderen Beduinen zu. Dieser schreit plötzlich panisch auf Englisch: „Ich ergebe mich“, woraufhin Ben mit einem kühlen Lächeln antwortet: „Oh, du sprichst also doch Englisch“, bevor er ihn mit dem Gewehrkolben niederschlägt. Er verbindet seine eigene Wunde, bevor er sich mit einem der Pferde aus dem Staub macht und die beiden zurücklässt. thumb|250px|left|[[Ben spricht mit der Frau am Empfang.]] Ben checkt als Dean Moriarty in einem Hotel in Touzeur, Tunesien ein, und fragt nach einem Zimmer. Die Empfangsdame möchte wissen, ob Ben zum ersten Mal hier sei, worauf dieser entgegnet, dass es „schon eine Weile her“ sei, er aber ein „bevorzugter Gast“ sei. Die Frau sucht im Gästebuch nach dem Namen. Als sie ihn findet, reagiert sie etwas nervös, als sei Ben eine wichtige Person. Zuletzt fragt sie, ob sie noch etwas für ihn tun könnte. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Datum, worauf die Dame ihm antwortet: „24. Oktober“. Etwas verwirrt lässt Ben sich bestätigen, dass es sich um das Jahr „2005“ handelt. thumb|250px|right|[[Sayid trägt Nadia zu Grabe.]] Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer nimmt Ben den Namen Sayid Jarrah wahr und wendet sich dem Nachrichtenbericht im Fernsehen zu. Der Bericht zeigt den Iraker, der von Journalisten bedrängt in ein Auto flüchtet und verkündet, er wolle nur seine Frau in Frieden beerdigen. Ben befindet sich nun im Irak. Dort beobachtet er einen Mann, der an einem Haus lehnt und sich ansieht, wie der Sarg von Sayids Frau durch die Straßen von Tikrit getragen wird. Sayid fungiert mit einigen anderen Männern als Sargträger. Als Ben von Sayid gesehen wird, will er fluchtartig seine Position auf dem Dach verlassen. Auf der Straße wird er jedoch von Sayid überwältigt, der ihn zunächst für einen Journalisten hält. Auf die Frage, wie er in den Irak komme, erklärt Ben, er sei mit der Elizabeth von der Insel gelangt. Er informiert Sayid dann darüber dass der Mann, den er zuvor beobachtet habe und von dem er Fotos geschossen hat, verantwortlich für den Tod von Nadia, Sayids Frau, sei. Außerdem wolle Ben den Mann, der mit bürgerlichem Namen Ishmael Bakir heißt und ein Abgesandter von Charles Widmore sei, töten. Sayid vermittelt Ben, dass er dies gerne übernehmen möchte, bevor sich ihre Wege trennen. thumb|250px|left|[[Sayid erschießt Bakir.]] Einige Tage später beobachtet Benjamin Nadias Mörder Bakir in einem Café. Nach einer kurzen Unachtsamkeit verliert er ihn jedoch aus den Augen. Er stürmt blind los und tappt damit direkt in Ishmaels Falle, als dieser plötzlich hinter ihm erscheint. Er richtet die Waffe auf ihn, doch als Ben seinen Namen erwähnt, lässt Bakir von ihm ab. Ben möchte, dass Ishmael seinem Arbeitgeber Charles eine Nachricht überbringt. Als er ihm diese mitteilen möchte, erfolgt aus dem Nichts ein Schuss, der Bakir tödlich trifft. Sayid verschießt sein gesamtes Magazin und kann auch danach nicht damit aufhören, den Abzug weiterhin zu betätigen. Ben veranlasst ihn mit der lapidaren Feststellung, dass dies wohl genügt, zum Aufhören. Ben will verschwinden und fordert Sayid auf, das gleiche zu tun. Ben meint, wenn Sayid seine Trauer zu Zorn werden lasse, dass diese niemals verschwinden würde und er aus eigener Erfahrung spreche. Jedoch sagt Sayid, er habe 8 Jahre nach seiner großen Liebe gesucht und als er sie gefunden hatte, wurde sie getötet, so dass er nun Ben helfen will, Rache zu nehmen. Also fragt Sayid: „Wer ist der nächste?“. Ben sagt, dass sie in Verbindung bleiben werden und geht mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln weg. thumb|250px|left|[[Ben in Charles Schlafzimmer.]] thumb|250px|right|[[Charles Widmore in seinem Bett.]] Spätnachts steigt Ben aus einem Taxi und erscheint in Charles Widmores Penthouse in einem Hotel in London. Ihm gelingt es, den Empfangschef zu täuschen, indem er vorgibt, Mr. und Ms. Kendrick in 4E zu besuchen, so dass ihm der Einlass gewährt wird. Oben angekommen weckt Ben Charles und fragt ihn, seit wann er mit einer Flasche Whisky ins Bett ginge. Daraufhin nimmt Charles noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas und antwortet: „Seitdem die Albträume begonnen haben“. Er fragt, ob Ben ihn jetzt töten wolle. Ben erwidert jedoch, das er ihn nicht töten könne. Charles erklärt, dass die Insel ihm gehört und Ben sie ihm gestohlen hat. Daraufhin kündigt Ben an, den Tod seiner Tochter durch den Mord an Charles Tochter Penelope zu rächen. Charles versichert ihm jedoch, dass er Penny nie finden werde, worauf Ben ebenfalls versichert, dass Widmore die Insel nie finden werde. Charles letzte Worte sind: „Dann hat die Jagd wohl begonnen“, bevor Ben das Schlafzimmer verlässt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Auf dem Pillenfläschchen, das Jack öffnet, um eine Pille gegen seine Magenverstimmungen einzunehmen, steht „Amoxicillin“. Dabei handelt es sich um ein gewöhnliches Antibiotikum. thumb|150px|Das Dharma-Logo auf dem [[Parka von Ben]] * Das DHARMA-Logo, das die Brust von Bens Parka ziert, wurde erstmals in dieser Episode gezeigt. Es kennzeichnet sich durch konzentrische Kreise, die einen unbekannten Gegenstand umgeben. ** Das Logo ähnelt dem bekannten keltischen Triskel-Symbol: Eine , die von einer Spirale umgeben ist. Es könnte möglich sein, dass es etwas mit Zeit zu tun hat, da sowohl die Triskele als auch die Spirale als Symbole der Reinkarnation gelten. ** Auf der linken Brustseite des Parkas befindet sich auch noch der Name „Halliwax“ ** Screencaps von Bens Parka * Einer der Beduinen macht den anderen darauf aufmerksam, dass Ben keinerlei Fährte hinterlassen hat. Der andere antwortet: „Woher kommt dieser Typ? Ist er vom Himmel gefallen?“ * Bens Sprachkenntnisse umfassen auch die arabische und türkische Sprache. Er erkundigt sich bei den Beduinen, ob sie diese Sprachen beherrschen, um die Kommunikation zwischen ihm und den Einwohnern zu erleichtern. * Der Reisepass, den Ben bei sich trägt, scheint ein kanadischer Reisepass zu sein. Als er den Pass öffnet, ist Kanada teilweise lesbar. * Bens Vorausblende findet im Oktober 2005 statt. Ein Jahr und einen Monat nach dem Absturz des Oceanic-Flug 815. * Der Bericht, den Ben über Sayid in den tunesischen Nachrichten hört, besagt: „Einer der Söhne Iraks, und trotz der Umstände seiner tragischen Rückkehr, Sayid Jarrah, ein Mitglied der Oceanic Six, kehrte nach Bagdad zurück, um seine davongeschiedene Frau zu begraben. Sayid Jarrah und seine Frau kamen aus der Umgebung von Tikrit.“ * Beim Eintippen des Codes für den Sonarzaun wurde 1623 eingegeben und die Wählscheibe wurde nicht gedreht. Dadurch wurde der Sicherheitsalarm ausgelöst und über Bens Telefon der automatische Code 14J ausgerufen. Ben erklärt, dass die Anderen Befehl haben, im Falle einer Geiselnahme und Nötigung den Sicherheitszaun zu deaktivieren und diesen Alarm auszulösen. * Das Stück, das Ben auf dem Klavier spielt, ist . Einige britische Publikationen schließen den Titel „The Burning of Moscow“ oder „The Day of Judgement“ ein. * Als Sawyer unter dem Schutt den Körper von Claire entdeckt und diese zu retten versucht, verwechselt sie ihn mit Charlie. * Keamys gesamter Name lautet Martin Christopher Keamy. * Die Zeichen auf Bens Geheimtür scheinen Hieroglyphen, die Schriftzeichen der alten Ägypter, zu sein. * Die Söldner tragen -Tarnanzüge, ein erweitertes Tarnungsmuster, das von der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten und der amerikanischen Firma „Crye Precision“, entwickelt wurde. Produktion *Desmond und Michael erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. Sun und Jin erscheinen zwar, haben jedoch keine Sprechrolle. * Die drei von der Frachtercrew niedergeschossen Redshirts aus dem Team Locke wurden dargestellt von Sean Douglas Hoban (als Doug), Jim Mazzarella (als Jerome) und Dakota L. (als blondes Opfer). * Aarons Geschrei das ertönt, nachdem John Locke Sawyer versichert Hurley kein Haar zu krümmen, ist der selbe Audioclip wie in Jim Cramer's Mad Money Sound Board. * Da Alan Dale während der Dreharbeiten zur zweiten Hälfte der 4. Staffel in London „The West End“ auf der Bühne aufführte, mussten die Dreharbeiten nach London verlegt werden. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Bei dem Brettspiel, das Hurley, Sawyer und Locke spielen, handelt es sich um die „Risiko Library Edition“ aus dem Jahre 2005. Risiko Library Edition bei Amazon.com * In „The Economist“ ist an der Decke des Korridors zwischen dem Bücherregal und Bens geheimen Raum keine Lücke zu sehen, aus der die Paniktür kommt, die Sawyer daran hindert Ben zu verfolgen. * Als Ben in Charles Widmores Haus geht, laufen zwei Männer hinter ihm, die Pullover tragen, die von „Topman“ nicht vor 2007 erschienen sind. * Der fest installierte Kleiderschrank, hinter dem sich in in Bens Geheimraum die Hieroglyphen-Tür versteckt, ist in alleinstehend und kleiner. * Als Ben in der Wüste erwacht, ändert sich der Untergrund zwischen den Einstellungen. * Als Ben Charles Widmores Penthouse am Ende der Episode betritt, lässt er die vordere Tür geöffnet. Aber eine weitere Einstellung der vorderen Tür zeigt, als Ben sich dem Aufzug nähert, das die Tür geschlossen ist. * Charles Widmore spricht im Gegensatz zu seinen bisherigen Auftritten mit australischem anstatt wie üblich britischem Akzent * Viele der arabischen Schriften (darunter auch die Nachrichten, sowie einige Schilder in Tunesien und Irak) sind falsch geschrieben. Die Buchstaben wurden unabhängig voneinander geschrieben, als würde man das Alphabet buchstabieren, anstatt die Buchstaben miteinander zu verbinden. Einige Buchstaben ergeben, obwohl sie verbunden sind, trotzdem keine zusammenhängenden Wörter oder einen Sinn. Beispielsweise wurden bei Sayids Namen einige Buchstaben weggelassen. Andere wiederum, die nichts darin verloren hatten, hinzugefügt. Außerdem waren sie nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge angeordnet: Anmerkung: Arabische Buchstaben besitzen eine Grundgestalt wie im Alphabet. Diese Form verändert sich jedoch ständig abhängig von der Position des Buchstaben im Wort. (z.B. am Wortanfang, in der Wortmitte oder am Wortende) Die Buchstaben, die laut Lost im Namen „Sayid Jarrah“ vorkommen: س ي د ج ا ر ه Verbindet man die Buchstaben zu einem Wort, ändert sich die Form zu: سيد جاره Richtig geschrieben lautet „Sayid Jarrah“ aber: سعيد جراح Wiederkehrende Themen * Ray wird ermordet. * Eine Nahaufnahme von seinem Auge ist zu sehen, als Ben in der Wüste Tunesiens aufwacht. * Ben schließt Alex' Augen. * Ben behauptet, Alex sei nur ein Pfand. * Hurley, Locke und Sawyer spielen . * Hurley würfelt eine 15, als sie Risiko spielen. * Das Nummernschild auf Bens Auto in London enthält zweimal die 8. * Ben sagt: „Er hat die Regeln verändert.“ * Ben hat eine Shotgun unter seinem Klaviersitz versteckt. * Alex wird zur Geisel der Frachtercrew. * Der Alarmcode für den Sonarzaun, der den Alarm Code 14J auslöst, lautet 1623. * Alex, sowie drei weitere Redshirts werden erschossen. * Claires Haus wird in die Luft gesprengt, sie überlebt den Anschlag jedoch. , * Während der letzten Szene verhüllt ein Schatten jeweils die Hälfte der Gesichter von Ben und Charles. * Sawyer nennt Hurley „Chicken Little“ („Majestix“ in der deutschen Fassung) und sagt, dass der Himmel noch nicht herabstürzt. * Ben versucht, Keamy zu vermitteln, dass ihm Alex nichts bedeutet, worauf sie erschossen wird. * Keamy zählt von 10 herunter und bleibt bei der 8 stehen. * Sayid erwähnt, dass seine Suche nach Nadia nach 8 Jahren endlich ein Ende genommen hatte, bevor sie ermordet wurde. * Ben überzeugt Sayid, einige Aufträge für ihn zu erledigen. * Ben meint, er würde „Mr. und Mrs. Kendrick in 4E“ besuchen. * Daniel bekennt, dass es nie ihre Absicht war, die Überlebenden von der Insel wegzubringen. * Ben glaubt, dass Widmore für die Ermordung von Alex, die er als seine Tochter ausgibt, verantwortlich ist, und er schwört, Widmores Tochter Penny zu töten. * Widmore verkündet, dass Ben Penny niemals finden werde. Ben erwidert, dass Widmore die Insel nie finden werde. Handlungsanalyse * Keamy und sein Team greifen die Baracken an. * Ben erhält seine Befehlsgewalt zurück, als die Baracken angegriffen werden. * Keamy erschießt Alex. * Alex wird von Keamy erschossen, der ein ehemaliger Militäroffizier war und von Charles Widmore angeheuert wurde. Fast ein Jahr später rekrutiert Ben Sayid, ebenfalls ehemaliger Militäroffizier, um Charles Widmores Anhänger zu töten. * Ben kann hinter der Geheimtür, die sich Zuhause in seinem Geheimraum befindet, irgendwie das Monster anlocken. * Locke und Sawyer diskutieren darüber, mit wem Hurley mitgehen wird. Kulturelle Referenzen * , wird Hurley von Sawyer genannt. Diese Geschichte bezieht sich auf ein Huhn, das glaubte, dass der Himmel bald einstürzt (Glaube an einen unmittelbar drohenden Unfall). * wird Hurley von Sawyer in der deutschen Fassung genannt. Er bezieht sich dabei auf Majestix, den Häupling eines gallischen Dorfes, in dem die bekannte Comic-Figur Asterix zu Zeiten der römischen Belagerungen durch Cäsar lebt. Majestix fürchtet nur eine Sache: Dass ihm der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen könnte. * : Doktor Kendrick ist der Name eines Hauptcharakters in diesem Buch. * : „But when she could hide him no longer, she got him a wicker basket and covered it over with tar and pitch. Then she put the child into it and set it among the reeds by the bank of the Nile.“ In the biblical text, Jochebed, mother of Moses (Aaron's brother), hid Moses in a basket to protect her son from the Pharoah's order to drown all of the Hebrew children. In „The Shape of Things To Come“, Aaron is placed in a basket to be shielded from what we have been told is Widmore's order to kill everyone on the Island. Moses and Aaron follow Jacob in the Judeo-Christian prophetic line. (Exodus 2:3 - 23) * : Die Einstellung von Ben, als er das Hotel betritt und die Glocke läutet, gleicht Lawrences Auftritt, nachdem er die Wüste durchquerte. * : Sayid erschießt Ishmael, welcher auch der Name des Erzählers in Roman ist. ** Ismael ist ebenso der Name eines weisen, sprechenden Gorillas in : „'' “, „''Ismaels Geheimnis“, „'' “, „ “ ** ist ebenso ein biblischer Name. Er war erster Sohn, der nicht von seiner Frau sondern einer Sklavin namens geboren wurde. Ishmaels Halbbruder war , der Vater von . Das arabische Äquivalent für Ishmael ist ''Ismail/Isma'il (إسماعيل), welches für die Benennung von Ishmail Bakir keine Rolle spielte. * . Ben spielt am Klavier eines von berühmtesten Werken, bevor er von Locke und Sawyer über den Anruf informiert wird. Einige britische Publikationen beinhalten den Zusatztitel The Burning of Moscow oder The Day of Judgement. *'' : Als Faraday meint, das „Wenn“ sei relativ, bezieht er sich auf Relativitätstheorie. * ' : ist der Nachname von Professor Moriarty, bester bekannter Antagonist von Sherlock Holmes und mathematisches Genie. In der Geschichte stattet Professor Moriaty dem Detektiv Sherlock Holmes einen Überraschungsbesuch ab, um ihn mit der ständigen Verfolgung zu konfrontieren, ähnlich wie Benjamin Linus und Charles Widmore. * '' '' Der Gebrauch von Dunkelheit und Licht auf den Gesichtern von Ben und Widmore während ihrer Konfrontation im Schlafzimmer, ist genau der gleiche Effekt, der auf den Gesichtern von in verwendet wird, als er konfrontiert. * '' '' : Der Name dieser Episode ist ebenso der Name eines Buches von , das so verfasst wurde, als wäre es ein Geschichtsbuch der Zukunft. ** The Shape of Things to Come ist auch der Name eines Lieds der britischen 1960er-Jahre-Band . * '' : (Orig.: On the Road) Dean Moriarty ist der Name des „Helden“ von Roman „''Unterwegs''“. Der Charakter von Dean basiert auf , der einen großen Einfluss auf den Kern der hatte. * ' : Der ausfahrbare Schlagstock, den Ben gegen die Beduinen benutzt, scheint eine Homage an den Charakter von Agent 355 in diesem Comicbuch zu sein, welches von Brian K. Vaughan geschrieben wurde. Vaughan war der Co-Autor von . Literarische Methoden * Jack schluckt eine Tablette, die er seiner Ausage nach „sich selbst verschrieben hat“, während Kate ihn misstrauisch beobachtet. Dies ist eine „Andeutung“ auf Jacks Tablettensucht und Selbstverschreibung nach seiner Rettung. ** Kate sagt Jack, dass er „furchtbar aussehe“, worauf dieser sich bedankt. Ein ähnlicher Dialog wird in gezeigt, nachdem beide die Insel verlassen haben. * Hurley wiederholt einen seiner bekannten wiederkehrenden „Wir werden alle sterben“-Sätze, doch ironischerweise bezieht er sich diesmal auf das Gesellschaftsspiel „Risiko“. , * Während des Risiko-Spiels kommentiert Hurley Sawyers Zug mit den Worten: „Australien ist der Schlüssel zum Spiel.“ Die Verbindung der Charaktere zu Australien ist tatsächlich auch der „Schlüssel zu Serie Lost“, denn dort startete die Reise des Flug 815. * Drei Überlebende des Fluges 815, die bisher nur als Statisten auftraten, werden während des Angriffs auf das Lager durch die Frachtercrew getötet. , ** Einer der Redshirts trägt tatsächlich ein rotes Shirt. ** Jene Überlebenden, die sich dafür entschieden, Locke zu folgen, um Schutz aus Furcht vor der Frachtermannschaft zu suchen, sind schließlich diejenigen, die von ihnen angegriffen und/oder getötet werden. * Claire wird von Aaron getrennt und stirbt dabei fast, während Hurley gerade auf ihn aufpasst. Dies spielt auf Aarons zukünftige Trennung von seiner Mutter Claire und Kates Adoption an, nachdem sie die Insel verlässt. * Nachdem Sawyer Claire fragt, ob sie in Ordnung sei, antwortet sie: „Ein bischen schummrig, aber ich werde es überleben.“ Miles erwähnt daraufhin, dass sie sich darüber nicht zu sicher sein sollte. * Jack fragt, warum die Nachricht besagt, dass „der Doktor in Ordnung ist“, obwohl er offensichtlich tot ist. Jack ist Arzt und krank, obwohl er vorgibt „völlig in Ordnung“ zu sein. , * Ben wacht mit einem Parka mitten in der Wüste auf. * Nach Alex' Tod ändert sich alles für Ben. Für Sayid änderte sich ebenfalls alles, nachdem Nadia starb. Querverweise * Jack beginnt verschreibungsplichtige Medikamente einzunehmen. * Kate sagt Jack, dass er „schrecklich aussehe“. * Bens Klavierszene ähnelt stark der Klavierszene von Jack. * Ben erklärt Miles, dass er nach dem Angriff nicht mehr mit den 3,2 Millionen Dollar rechnen sollte. * Alex wird vor den Augen von Ben erschossen. Zuvor hatte Locke Sawyer erklärt, dass sie Ben nicht vor den Augen seiner Tochter erschießen würden. * Die Hieroglyphen auf Bens Geheimtür ähneln den Hieroglyphen, die nach Ablauf des Countdowns in der Schwan-Station angezeigt wurden. * Als das Monster erscheint, erinnert das Beben an die Erschütterungen aus der Säuberung, als Ben noch jünger war, und die Ureinwohner die Dharma-Mitglieder auslöschten. * Als Ben Alex' Augen schließt, erinnert dies an die Szene aus der Säuberung, wo er Horace Goodspeeds Augen schloss. * Locke beschuldigt Ben der Lüge, da dieser meinte, nicht zu wissen, was das Monster sei. * Ben weiß, dass Hurley Jacobs Haus gesehen hat. * Ben wacht in der Wüste mit einem Parka auf, so wie Jack mit einem Anzug auf der Insel landete. Beide sind überrascht, verwirrt und verletzt. * Als Ben in der Wüste erscheint, trägt er einen Parka mit der Aufschrift Halliwax. * Ben erwacht in der Wüste Tunesiens, dem Ort an dem, ein Jahr zuvor, Charlotte die Ausgrabungsstelle mit den Knochen eines Eisbären und dem Hydra-Logo aufsuchte. * Ben verwendet einen seiner gefälschten Reisepässe. * Ben erzählt Sayid, dass er mit Hilfe der ''Elizabeth'' die Insel verlassen habe. * Sayid dachte „mit seinem Herzen anstatt mit seiner Waffe“ und wurde daraufhin von Ben rekrutiert. * Sayid fragt Ben: „Wer ist der nächste?“, anspielend auf seine Rolle als Bens Auftragsmörder. * Charles Widmore trinkt ein Glas des MacCutcheon Whisky während er mit Ben spricht. * Das Ölgemälde in Charles Widmores Schlafzimmer ist der Black Rock Sturm. Das Bild wurde bereits auf der Southfield's-Auktion gezeigt, bei der auch das Hauptbuch der Black Rock versteigert wurde. * Widmore erzählt Ben, dass ihn Albträume plagen, seitdem er die Insel verlassen hat. Laut Michaels Mutter hat Walt seit der Rückkehr von der Insel ebenfalls Albträume. Offene Fragen Vorausblende In Tunesien * Wo war Ben, bevor er in der Wüste aufwachte? ** Zitterte er vor Kälte, bevor er seine „Reise“ unternahm, was den Rauch um ihn herum und den Parka erklären würde? * Wie landete Ben in der Wüste? ** Warum befinden sich keine Fuß- oder sonstigen Abdrücke in der Nähe? ** Handelt es sich um Teleportation? ** Warum wusste Ben nicht, in welchem Jahr er sich befindet? * Woher hat Ben seine Schnittwunde? * Warum trägt Ben einen Parka? ** Wer oder was ist Halliwax? ** Um welche DHARMA-Station handelt es sich bei dem Logo? Im Irak * Woher wusste Ben von Nadias Mörder Bakir und seinen Plänen? * Wollte Ben Sayid von Anfang an rekrutieren und die Auslieferung von Nadias Mörder war nur Teil seines Plans? In London * Wieso kann Ben Widmore nicht umbringen? Lässt die Insel es nicht zu? * Welche Albträume plagen Charles? * Wieso ist Charles überzeugt, dass Ben seine Tochter Penny niemals findet? * Wieso behauptet Charles, dass es sich um seine Insel handelt? * In welcher Beziehung stehen Charles und Ben zueinander? Auf der Insel * Woran ist Jack wirklich erkrankt? * Wie konnte Claire diese Explosion überleben? * Woher weiß Ben, dass die Angreifer ihm nichts tun würden? * Ist Alex nun wirklich Bens Tochter oder stimmt Danielles Geschichte mit der Entführung doch? * Wie lauten die Regeln? * Wer schrieb die Hieroglyphen auf die Wand in Bens Geheimraum und was bedeuten sie? ** Was tat Ben in seinem Geheimraum? ** Wie konnte Ben das Monster aus seinem Geheimraum rufen? *** Wie kontrolliert er es? * Was tat Ben mit der Leiche von Alex? * Weshalb weint Aaron, als sich die Gruppe trennt und er nicht mit in Jacobs Haus darf? * Wer ermordete Ray und warum? ** Warum erklärt der Frachter Ray für wohlauf? da:The Shape of Things to Come en:The Shape of Things to Come es:The Shape of Things to Come fr:4x09 it:Cambio delle regole nl:The Shape of Things to Come pl:The Shape of Things to Come pt:The Shape of Things to Come ru:Облик грядущего zh:The Shape of Things to Come Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4